Homecoming
by Kill-the-rabbit
Summary: Draco's big sister comes home from working for the Dark Lord, and she has news for her parents.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This will be right after book four in the series.  
  
Homecoming  
  
Angel Malfoy sat primly in the carriage that was taking her back to the place she called home. Being a Malfoy meant being the best, and for the past seven years she had done everything the best she could. A shadow speaker for her Lord and Master Voldemort, she reported back to him immediately if there was anything that he felt was important. While she carried the Malfoy name with pride, she looked nothing like the rest of her family; her hair was black and her eyes gray green. The only thing that she could ever think of as marking her as a true Malfoy, was the fact that she lived in Malfoy Manor when she was able to, and her black hair held silver streaks.  
  
"Miss Malfoy, we will be arriving home soon. Will you need any assistance getting into the house?" The voice of the manservant who had been selected to help her up and down stairs when she lacked the strength to do so.  
  
"I doubt it." Angel said voice distant as she looked out the carriage window towards the dark spot that was home. "But just in case, do be ready to help."  
  
"Yes Miss." The manservant bowed his head to the other occupant in the carriage.  
  
As the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Manor, Angel noted that many of the lights were on, no doubt mother and father were having dinner, perhaps even her brother had been permitted to join them this time. A special occasion when the eldest Malfoy child returned from journeying abroad, therefore why shouldn't Draco be permitted to join the family. "Home." Angel murmured.  
  
A house elf scurried to place a box near the carriage door so the occupants could exit easily. Glancing back towards the house, the unfortunate creature noticed that only Lucius had come to greet the visitor.  
  
Angel stepped out of the carriage quietly and then walked towards the manor, her dark hair floating around her face, and the simple gold walking stick ready to aid her if her steps should falter. "Father." She greeted politely as she noticed Lucius, dipping a small curtsey, she approached her father and smiled slightly, "it has been two years, I'm sorry I wasn't here."  
  
"You're later then we expected, we were hoping you would be home for dinner." Lucius paused, both of them letting the coldness slip from their voices. "An owl arrived this morning, from Hogwarts. It's for you; I do hope you choose to stay here. There is so much that Narcissa and I wish to talk about with you."  
  
"I know papa, I know. I haven't been very hungry at all these past few days. I'll speak with you and mother after I've unpacked a bit and settled back in." Angel looked down at the ground quietly, "I have news for you, some good some bad."  
  
A low growl emerged from Lucius' throat, "I hope you aren't about to tell us that you're pregnant and about to run off and get married."  
  
"Nothing of the sort. Shall we go in and greet mother and Draco before I go upstairs." Angel let her cold and distant voice float back before banishing it completely, "two years since I saw her, three since I last saw him."  
  
"Of course we can go see the rest of the family. Your mother was getting quite anxious, and Draco didn't know you were arriving today." Lucius kissed his daughter on the forehead briefly before escorting her inside.  
  
"Lucius? Who arrived dear?" Narcissa's soft voice came floating out of the dining room.  
  
"Our Angel arrived just now, and she has missed us greatly." Lucius replied, leading the way into the dining room where Narcissa had hastily stood to greet her daughter, "Draco where are your manners, aren't you happy that your sister is home."  
  
"Ecstatic." Draco replied sarcastically, "She's been gone for two whole years and doesn't even bother to write me, or send me gifts." Draco looked over at Angel, "so what dragged you back home this time?"  
  
Embracing her mother gently, Angel took off her traveling cloak and handed it to the house elf that was waiting patiently for the garment. "If anything Draco, I wanted to see you, and my task is finished for the meantime. Lord Voldemort was most pleased with the information I sent him." Angel paused, "and I heard that an owl arrived this morning, I'm guessing it is possible that I may be teaching at Hogwarts. Dumbledore the senile ingrate must have finally noticed that I may be useful after all."  
  
Narcissa pouted and Draco choked on the water he was drinking.  
  
"You What?" Draco asked once he finally stopped choking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, see chapter 1  
  
Homecoming Chapter 2  
  
Angel smiled slightly, "Severus owled me last week hinting that there would be an opening soon. And poor Barty failed at his task, and at life." Angel shrugged quietly. "It was nice to see all of you. I hope that we can talk at Breakfast that is if you don't find my presence too discouraging."  
  
Draco smiled in relief, so his sister wasn't vanishing off after a few hours. "Father, Mother may I be excused?"  
  
"Of course Draco. Don't cause too much trouble for your sister. No doubt she is exhausted from her travels." Narcissa kissed Angel's cheeks, "my precious daughter home at last. We will find some way to properly celebrate your homecoming."  
  
"Thank you mother." Angel smiled her thanks to Lucius and then walked quickly to her private rooms.  
  
Draco watched his parents for a few minutes, noticing that they both had seen the same thing different about Angel. Following Angel, Draco could tell that she was keeping things hidden. And he was determined to protect his sister from prying schoolmates. The last time he remembered seeing his sister, she didn't carry the walking stick, and she didn't seem quite as pale and weak looking.  
  
Angel approached her door and muttered a word softly, "release." The spell which had provided her with a mask of beauty, revealed the shadows from little to no sleep for many months. Entering her room she smiled slightly, nothing had been changed during her absence. True the bedding had been freshly washed, surfaces dusted, and not a speck of dust in sight. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Angel relaxed for a few seconds.  
  
Draco approached Angel's room, the door was closed, being unsure if the closed door was a good sign or bad, Draco knocked softly on the door, "sister, may I come in and visit?" A sound that reminded him of a tired sigh sounded before the door swung open.  
  
"Of course you may visit Draco, I'll always be happy to receive a visit from my little brother. Are you still mother's little dragon?" Angel smiled briefly as Draco strode into the room.  
  
"Just as you shall always be Father beautiful dark angel." Draco sat beside his sister, "I missed you this past year. I would have preferred you as the Dark Arts Professor then that nut-case Moody. He turned me into a white ferret."  
  
"Yes I heard a bit about that, Minerva had to help you." A slight smile crossed her face, "perhaps next week we can go to Diagon Alley, I want a white ferret so we can torment the classes a bit."  
  
"Emmy missed you; I visited her when I was home on break. Currently the house elves are giving her dinner." Draco paused, "shall I fix you a sleeping potion?"  
  
"No, I have a vial of potion which will help me sleep for tonight. But first I should let Albus know what my answer is."  
  
"Are you really going to accept a position at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, "no one professor has taught D.A.D.A. for more then a year since Harry Potter started."  
  
"Draco you underestimate me. I'm going to teach Mr. Potter a lesson he won't forget. Never doubt a woman's plan. I'll put them all off guard, no attacks from the Dark Lord. And hopefully I'll be able to teach for an entire year." Angel stood carefully and walked over to where the Hogwarts owl was sleeping. "Thank you for coming friend." She murmured softly as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Malfoy, It has been brought to my attention by members of the staff that you will make a wonderful teacher. We are looking for someone to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. We would very much like for you to be a part of the staff this year. Send reply by owl post, and we hope to see you early in August.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
"Please accept, it will be fun to have you as a teacher. Knocking the Gryffindors off their high horses." Draco smirked slightly, "and you can annoy Professor Snape even more."  
  
"Of course I'll accept more family togetherness options. Also this way Dad and I can keep in touch easier." Angel took a sheet of parchment and wrote her reply. Shaking the owl awake, she offered him the reply letter and then opened the window so he could take off back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Why do they want to see you in August?" Draco asked.  
  
"So I can meet with the other teachers and prepare my office and classroom. Also it will give me a chance to prepare lessons and compare notes with Severus about certain students." Angel laughed softly, "Perhaps I can ride the train out with you and your friends."  
  
"Angel any time spent with you will no doubt be entertaining. Just be careful around Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Draco stated simply, "Father will be most upset if they are the cause for your leaving Hogwarts."  
  
"Draco don't worry so much. I doubt those three will be the cause for any decision I come to for leaving Hogwarts." Angel sat down at her dresser and began brushing her hair.  
  
"I hope you don't have to leave Hogwarts at all." Draco paused and then took the brush from Angel, "I'll do that, it was something I missed doing for you the past two years." Draco brushed the tangles out of her hair, and left it shining and perfect.  
  
"I'll tell you something, its part of my good news. The Dark Lord has let me go, I'm still a shadow speaker, but I can do it when I feel like it. He is letting me have time to fix my illness. So that when I am assigned another task, I will be ready for it." Angel smiled, "perhaps two years of teaching."  
  
"That's wonderful news Angel. I'm happy for you, and even if you don't teach for more then a year. We can still spend time together." Draco hugged Angel and then backed away quickly, embarrassed by the show of emotion.  
  
"Or visit at Hogsmeade. I'll send you gifts this time I promise. I have a perfect gift for you for start of term." She smiled, "now out, I'm going to get changed and then get some sleep."  
  
Draco nodded, "night Angel, sleep well. Shall I send a house elf up later to unpack?"  
  
"No mother and father will unpack my trunks. They received the instructions two days ago." Angel smiled tiredly, "over protective brother."  
  
"Beautiful sister. You should have owled me at school and let me know you were returning." Draco frowned, "it would have been nice."  
  
"Yes it would have been nice, but it would ruin the surprise." Angel smiled, "it was good to see you here though. Next year will be a good year." She then let Draco leave and close the door. 'Beautiful sister indeed.' She thought to herself as she changed into a simple night dress and dug through a trunk and produced a vial of pale blue liquid. "Sleep tight." Angel murmured before drinking and crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N Yes it has been revealed that Draco has a heart. Angel is about 25; she attended classes at Hogwarts at an early age. (10-17) Draco is about eight years younger, but still dotes on his big sister. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - see chapter 1 A/N - brief shout out to echo for giving me something creative to do with Severus. Also thanks to Fyrie for the idea of Draco having a sister.  
  
Chapter 3 Talks and Moonlit Walks  
  
Angel slept soundly for three hours, three dreamless hours which gave her body time to sort out everything that had happened during her time away. Her parents slipped in at about midnight to begin unpacking her trunks.  
  
Narcissa discovered the last vial of the blue potion and the page marked in the potion book. "Lucius I was right, she is ill and overworked. I'd recognize 'Sleep Tight' anywhere." Narcissa looked at her eldest child cuddled with her white cat (Emerald).  
  
"I'll owl Severus, see if there is any danger of using 'Sleep Tight'. I wish she had told us when she owled. Am I a horrible father for worrying about my daughter's well being?" Lucius paused opening another trunk which held gifts and letters from many whom she associated with.  
  
"At least she has friends where ever she goes. And she sent gifts during the holidays. True they weren't much but at least she thought enough of us to do so." Narcissa stated, "I even wore the gown she sent this past Christmas to show her my gratitude."  
  
"Yes, well at least she's home and safe. I won't argue with that. Perhaps she'll feel up to talking tomorrow." Lucius pulled a quilt over Angel's sleeping form and kissed her forehead. "I dare say she'll have pleasant dreams, or be dreaming of a better tomorrow."  
  
"She'll tell us what she wants." Narcissa reminded her husband, "anyway let's finish unpacking and go to bed. There's no telling what will happen tomorrow." Narcissa smiled and went to hang up the gowns she was holding. Within an hour, the two had put everything away and gone to bed.  
  
~*~ Dreaming Sweet Dreams ~*~  
  
Angel dream walked along the moonlit paths of her preferred dreamscape. Severus was waiting nearby; she could tell he was worried. Why shouldn't he be, Angel had known for two years that he spied on the Dark Lord for Albus. Severus didn't know all of her secrets, but he knew about the big ones. "Severus, come out of hiding. I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what? Showing you a potion that is nearly as potent as 'Draught of Death'? And then not running to owl your parents about the dangers you've been getting into." Severus asked as he emerged from a cloaking shadow, "you should be thankful for more then that. I take it you made it home finally?" Severus asked noticing the nightgown she wore.  
  
"Yes I finally made it home." She retorted mimicking his cranky tone. "Geez, Cranky much. Well at least I don't have to worry about you and the Cranky Pants." Angel smirked slightly, "I have good news Sev."  
  
"I'll thank you to leave my pants out of the conversation." Severus replied patiently, "Good news?" his tone brightened considerably, "What sort of good news?"  
  
"Very good news, Voldemort released me from my contract. I'm currently not working for the Dark Lord. He wants me to recuperate from my illness. And I accepted the position at Hogwarts. Albus wants to see me in August." Angel smiled slightly, "and are you still Cranky?" she inquired with a soft laugh.  
  
"That's worth celebrating Angel. So you'll be teaching Defense against Dark Arts. And tormenting the Gryffindor three." Severus swung Angel into a hug. "I'm happy for you, but you mentioned the illness. Have there been any changes?"  
  
"No, no changes for better or worse Cranky Pants." Angel leaned against Sev, "what worries me is that by now, mum and dad must have some clue and will have sent an owl to you. Wondering what the side effects are."  
  
"What should I tell them Angel? You know the truth will frighten them. You are the Dark Lord's finest shadow speaker. He knows the truth, well half the truth anyway." Severus indicated a nearby bench, "It's your decision of course."  
  
"Tell them what you do know. Admittedly I am probably digging a pretty big hole. But I care about my family. And they should know the truth, all of the truth." Angel said, her gray green eyes forbidding argument. "I promise that the moment I arrive at Hogwarts, I will let Poppy look me over. I swear."  
  
"Didn't your father ever tell you it's not proper and lady-like to swear?" Severus brushed a stray strand of hair away from Angel's face. "You seem to be in better condition then last week. The potion is helping isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it's such a good helpful potion. So Preachy Pants, anything else to talk about?" Angel asked with a slight smile, "or shall we get down to the smootchies?"  
  
"I thought I told you to leave my pants out of the conversation." Severus reminded with a low growl.  
  
"But they are such nice pants. Soft, sexy, and oh god silk?" Angel giggled, "You wear silk pajamas?"  
  
"Well, you wear silk too Angel. So quit mocking me." Severus smirked as Angel pouted, "fine, I'll say it. I don't know where you came up with this line."  
  
"So say it already." Angel remarked matching his smirk.  
  
"Don't mock my monkey pants." Severus ground out, "now we can talk about smootchies."  
  
"I knew you would say it Cranky Pants." Angel smiled and began the first kiss gently.  
  
~*~ End Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
And end of chapter. More coming, I promise. 


End file.
